Melissa
Melissa (メリッサ - Merissa) is a member of Red Rose's Crimson-Shell Division, thus allowing her to have a close connection with The Crimson Rose, Claudia, herself. Often times paired with fellow members within her division, Robin Wingfield and Les, Melissa is never regarded with the same type of respect as many of her colleagues due to her young and playful demeanor. Melissa had been in the field on a mission with Robin and Les when they'd gotten wind of Xeno's betrayal of Claudia and Red Rose, prompting her to immediately abandon her mission so that she could be by Claudia's side. In Wilhelm's absence, Melissa took to guarding Claudia alongside Robin through the night after Claudia had regained consciousness. However by the next morning, Melissa went to check on Les, only to learn that Ruskin was missing and reveal that Wilhelm is missing as well - encouraging Les to piece together that this was not mere coincidence. Melissa is later seen watching over Claudia when she slips into her coma following the turmoil within Red Rose's Crimson-Shell Division caused by The Black Roses. Appearance Melissa has olive green eyes and short strawberry blonde hair with messy bangs, two strands that frame her face and her hair always tied back with a red and gold accented ribbon plus a choker around her neck. She is always seen wearing the Crimson-Shell Division outfit consisting of a white jacket with red line accents, golden rose buttons and a red bow along with a black skirt black stockings held up with golden rose garters and white boots. Personality Melissa is a bubbly and friendly young woman who is over enthusiastic and seems to get along with everyone in the Crimson-Shell Division rather well. She cares greatly about her friends as shown when Les was worried about Ruskin's disappearance and Claudia about Xeno's betrayal. She may appear airheaded but she does have well thoughout responses and puts her friends before everything else. History (Coming Soon!) Plot Melissa was on a mission with Robin and Les when they heard about Xeno's betrayal of Claudia and Red Rose, prompting them to immediately abandon their mission so that they could be by Claudia's side. In Wilhelm's absence, Melissa and Robin guard Claudia through the night. However, the next morning, Melissa goes to check on Les, only to learn that Ruskin is missing and reveal that Wilhelm is missing as well. This encourages Les to piece together that this was not mere coincidence. Melissa is later seen watching over Claudia when she slips into her coma following the turmoil within Red Rose's Crimson-Shell Division caused by The Black Roses. Powers and Abilities Not much is shown of Melissa's power or combat skills, but in her debut it is seen that Melissa can run as fast as Robin does. This implies that Melissa has good speed, which supports her in combat. Relationships Robin Wingfield (Coming Soon!) Claudia (Coming Soon!) Xeno (Coming Soon!) Les (Coming Soon!) Quotes *"Xeno isn't that kind of person---!" Gallery Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Appearances Trivia *Melissa's overall personality very closely resembles that of Sharon Rainsworth's own personality from the Crimson-Shell "sister series", Pandora Hearts - also created by Jun Mochizuki. *Melissa has made several Easter Egg appearances in Pandora Hearts, most notably alongside Robin in Retrace X: Malediction in the background prior to Oz's intervention in a fight between Phillipe West and some local kids. Her second appearance is in a newspaper article that Xerxes Break was shown to be reading in Retrace XIV: Lop Ear, appearing alongside Robin and Les. Navigation Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Characters Category:Female